


Sweater Weather - Crowlaphale short story

by cxstiel_xox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox
Summary: based on the song Sweater Weather by The NeighbourhoodI don't think I need to explain it anymore than that sksksnsn





	Sweater Weather - Crowlaphale short story

(London, England. Late Fall, 1994)  
_**All I am is a man**_  
_**I want the world in my hands**_  
_**I hate the beach**_  
_**But I stand in California with my toes in the sand**_

Fall in London is relatively cold, at least, in this year. Crowley wears a soft, black sweater, jeans, his iconic sunglasses, and leather snow boots.

**_Use the sleeves of my sweater_**  
**_Let's have an adventure_**  
**_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_**  
**_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_**  
**_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_**

Aziraphale, however, wears his usual summer outfit, not knowing that it had gotten so cold so quickly.

_**She knows what I think about**_  
_**And what I think about**_  
_**One love, two mouths**_  
_**One love, one house**_  
_**No shirt, no blouse**_  
_**Just us, you find out**_  
_**Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no**_

Aziraphale and Crowley walk down Central London, the streets being closed down due to heavy snow, so they have to walk everywhere.

_**'Cause it's too cold whoa**_  
_**For you here and now**_  
_**So let me hold whoa**_  
_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

Crowley notices Aziraphale shivering next to him along the sidewalk.  
"You okay, angel?" Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods slightly and attempts to stop shivering, but fails to stop it.

_**And if I may just take your breath away**_  
_**I don't mind if there's not much to say**_  
_**Sometimes the silence guides our minds to**_  
_**So move to a place so far away**_

Crowley stops Aziraphale.  
"doesn't look like your okay to me. hang on." Crowley says as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around Aziraphale.

_**Coming down**_  
_**One love, two mouths**_  
_**One love, one house**_  
_**No shirt, no blouse**_  
_**Just us, you find out**_  
_**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no**_

Aziraphale looks over at Crowley.  
"oh, you didn't have to, Crowley" Aziraphale says, blushing slightly.  
"You were freezing, of course I did" Crowley says, starting to walk again.

_**'Cause it's too cold whoa**_  
_**For you here**_  
_**And now**_  
_**So let me hold whoa**_  
_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

Eventually, Crowley ends up wrapping his arm around Aziraphale's shoulders while they walked down the street. They continue walking, walking past a few street vendors, performancers, and many locals.

_**'Cause it's too cold whoa**_  
_**For you here and now**_  
_**So let me hold whoa**_  
_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

Once back at Aziraphale's bookshop, Crowley and Aziraphale sit together on a couch in the bookshop, and talked until there was nothing else to talk about. which there never was, with these two.

_**It's too cold,**_  
_**It's too cold**_  
_**The holes of my sweater**_


End file.
